mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Valley/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Lily Surprised S01E04.png|Gasp! Lily Fainting S01E04.png|Lily Valley fainting. Lily fainted S01E04.png|A stampede of bunnies run by a fainted Lily Valley. Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png|Lily Valley,Daisy, and Rose. Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|"It was awful!" "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!' Lily Garden S01E04.png|"Our gardens; destroyed!" Bridle Gossip Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|The flower shop. Lily The Horror S01E09.png|"The HORROR!" Lily horror1 S01E09.png|"The horror!" Lily horror2 S01E09.png|"The horror!!!" Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png|Lily Valley and Daisy running to hide. Season two The Cutie Pox Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Lily Valley with Daisy and Rose, watching Apple Bloom fencing. Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" Rose hexed S2E6.png|"Hexed!!" Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|"Enchanted!!!" Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png|"No she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Whew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"CUTIE POX?!?" Hearts and Hooves Day Lily running S02E17.png|Rose screaming behind the roof with Berryshine. Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Do those ribs look right to you? A Friend in Deed Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png|Lily Valley and Daisy looking at each other with concerned looks. Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|Lily, beside Golden Harvest and Sweetie Drops. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Beside, Rose and Dr. Hooves. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Lily Valley beside Golden Harvest. Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png|Lily Valley moving to reveal Fluttershy. Fluttershy me S02E19.png|Lily Valley, beside Sweetie Drops. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Lily Valley's among the crowd. Ponyville Confidential Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Lily Valley reading the Foal Free Press. Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|Lily Valley and Daisy in the crowd of the Summer Harvest Parade. Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Season four Pinkie Pride Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Season five Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily "We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Lily looking at a zinnia with a broken stem S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Brotherhooves Social Orchard Blossom crosses the finish line S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png CMC and Tender Taps go backstage S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Twilight asking around about Starlight S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Pinkie, Spike, and giant cotton candy S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight asks Maud about her interests S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Not Asking for Trouble Ponies interact outside Sugarcube Corner S7E11.png Ponyville ponies hear Pinkie Pie's outburst S7E11.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png Discord heading to the party store S7E12.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Golden Harvest gestures toward Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Ponies scared of Princess Ember's fire S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Lily Valley "that's it!" S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Flower trio only has one bouquet left S7E19.png Flower trio eager to help Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity hiding behind a market stand S7E19.png Rarity "there's nothing to worry about" S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Flower trio impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Main four see the race leaders approaching S8E1.png The Maud Couple Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda sharing spaghetti S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png Marks for Effort Ponies walking through Ponyville S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Wonderbolts fly over the cheering crowd S8E18.png Pinkie Pie appears in the derby crowd S8E18.png Pinkie starts playing at Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the audience S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow puts Scootaloo down on bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "total Wonderbolts ripoff!" S8E20.png Rainbow "invented sitting on bleachers!" S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Daisy, Rose, and Lily wrapping gifts MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies around town hall at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily still wrapping boxes MLPBGE.png Dr. Hooves napping next to flower ponies MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily yell at Dr. Hooves MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Student Counsel Starlight and Trixie walk through Ponyville S9E11.png Starlight "available to my students" S9E11.png Starlight "that doesn't mean I can't help" S9E11.png Starlight smiling at scowling Trixie S9E11.png Trixie crying "good!" in frustration S9E11.png Starlight eager to spend time with Trixie S9E11.png Starlight "all the things we have to do" S9E11.png Trixie "streamers for the decorations" S9E11.png Starlight confused as Trixie reads the list S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer "of course he does" S9E11.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Spectator ponies stomp their hooves S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Buckball crowd showered with confetti S9E15.png Ocellus "get you all excited" S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy "you can't win them all" S9E15.png Pinkie "just how the cupcake crumbles" S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies gathered in Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png Applejack greeting Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight "Dash and Applejack aren't together" S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle in slack-jawed shock S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Spectator ponies looking confused S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Spectator ponies mutter to themselves S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png Twilight looks at Maud-Briar's score of 59 S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Everypony staring at Angel-Fluttershy S9E18.png Ponies walking around Ponyville fountain S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy trips over on the ground S9E18.png Pegasus Angel hopping around clumsily S9E18.png Ponies staring at Angel in Fluttershy's body S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Ponies at market outside Sugarcube Corner S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Ponies hanging out in Ponyville S9E22.png Adult Crusaders racing through town S9E22.png Scootaloo zooms past train passengers S9E22.png Scootaloo "I've got plans to arrange" S9E22.png Scootaloo tossing her scooter away S9E22.png Scootaloo trotting down the train car S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies in Ponyville hear Discord's echo S9E23.png Discord setting down the apple bucket S9E23.png Discord poofing apples into existence S9E23.png Discord addresses apples as army general S9E23.png Discord "take a look at your stems!" S9E23.png Lily Valley holding a cherry pie S9E23.png Living apple lands in Lily's cherry pie S9E23.png Lily Valley runs away from living apples S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Earth mare "you better fix this!" S9E25.png Earth ponies continue to complain S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Minty in Sundae, Sundae, Sundae MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "marvel at the mint chip!" MLPS5.png Pinkie "dip in the rainbow sprinkle pool!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "it's so beautiful!" MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 credits background.png Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 73 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg